There are Worst things I could do: A Lex Luthor Love Story
by animeroxs603
Summary: We never Knew Why Lex Luthor wanted to frame Superman. He is in his Cell looking at the Batman Symbol printed on the cement wall until a certain person visits him. That Person's Name is Lana Lang.
Ar: Hi everyone! I was inspired by Superman vs Batman: Dawn of Justice! I wanted to write a one shot for Lex Luthor. I used the Song "There are Worst things I could do" from Grease. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A Lex Luthor Love Story

Alexander Luthor was in his cell as he stares at the branded Bat symbol on the wall. Thinking back on how how his masterpiece exploded into flames.

"You and your mind have always gotten you into situations like this Alex." A womanly voice said to him from behind.

"It's boring to not involve myself in something I believe in. You should know that already Lana!" Lex said to the woman's he chuckles sadly and turns around to look at her.

The Young woman was 5'3 with long dark brown hair and Hazel eyes. She is a little tan and is wearing a White and black flowing sundress that goes to her knees, a short black blazer with black flats as she crosses her arms across her chest.

Her name is Lana Lang. She and Lex went to the same High School together. Lana walks towards the bench and sat next to him.

"How could I forget! You were the one who approached me when I transferred to Regis High School in Sophomore year. I remember sticking out like a sore thumb." Lana said to him as she giggles a bit and began to reminisce. Lex looks at her lovingly and shows her his goofy smile.

"You weren't a sore thumb! Last time I check….You were the prettiest girl in our school." Lex said to her as he touches her hand and began to reminisce as well.

"How could I forget the day I met the love of my life….." Lex thought to himself as he looks at the ceiling and began to remember when Lana and him first met.

* * *

~Flashback~

In Regis High School,

The students would live life to the fullest and bask in the glory of the popular clique. In that Popular clique was no other than Lex Luthor, Captain of the Ferocious Lions

Basketball team in their high school. Lex red hair was wavy and leaned on the side wearing his teams Jacket with his blue jeans, Black shirt and white converse. All the girls wanted to be his girlfriend, sexual partner or anything. Not only was he Captain, he is also born a genius! A Prodigy everyone says. His way of thinking impressed his teachers which also gets him straight A's on every assignment.

Today was a day when a new face entered his life.

Everyone was talking about a transfer student entering their High School.

Lex and the other Populars were chatting about it at their lockers.

"I really can't believe a newb who is in our grade is transferring here on our turf!" The Black haired and blue eyed Cheerleader said to the others as she slams her locker shut was no other than Abby Jay. Abby is the Captain of the Cheer Squad. She can get anything she wants and any guy she wants.

"I know! What if its a girl who is hotter than us!?" The girl with Blonde shoulder length hair with green eyes that is in a tight red dress that show all her curves with black high heels is Sarah York. Sarah is vice president of the school and is friends wit Abby. She is Smart and beautiful as well.

"If its a girl, I'd definitely show her a "very" good time!" A male with short Dark brown hair wearing a Football jersey with blue jeans and black converse is Blake Dawn. Blake is Head of the Football team and the ladies man.

"What do you think Lex?" Blake asks his friend as he pats him on the shoulder happily. Lex was about to say something until he spotted a female student that he never saw before in his school with her long Dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Wearing a black shirt with long sleek sleeves, a green pendant around her neck, blue fitted jeans and black blue converse as she grabs her left backpack strap. The female was walking as if no one was their. It felt like a slow-motion picture to lex. The girl's hazel eyes gaze at him for a bit and then kept on walking.

"LEX!" Blake shouts Lex name as it shocked him back to reality.

"Sorry! I was thinking about Mr. Chase's Greek Mythology class." Lex said to him, knowing that it was just an excuse to not tell his friends.

"Oh right! We have to get to Chase's class before he lectures us about being on time again!" Sarah said to them. Lex look behind him once more, didn't see the girl anymore and head to class with the others.

In Edward Chase Class,

Lex, Sarah and Abby made it to class on time and went to their usual seats and began to talk about usual things. Everyone became silent when they saw Mr. Chase entering with a female student that gotten all the guys whistling and hollering, and the girls in awe and jealousy.

"Class! I want you to meet our new who will be joining us for the rest of the year!" Chase told his class strictly yet happily.

"Ms. Lang would you like to introduce yourself in front of the class?" Chase asked her politely. The female shrugged as a yes and made eye contact with everyone, including Lex.

"My name is Lana Lang. I hope we get along." Lana greets to the class. Lex still makes eye contact with Lana as Chase was telling her to go sit right in front him. Every guy in Regis knew that once Lex talks to the girl, she will be all over him. Little did they know that Lana was not one of those girls in their school.

"Alright Class! Today we will be talking about the relationship between Zeus and Hades! Feel free to share your opinnion!" told his students.

Lex raised his hand and Mr. Chase let him talk.

"Power." Lex said to everyone that gotten their teacher interested.

"Why power Mr. Luthor?" Mr. Chase asks Lex as the class began to listen to Lex's explanation.

"Hades wanted to rule Olympus. He wanted power and was envious that Zeus had Olympus that he went power hungry to get it." Lex explains to his classmates.

"You're partly right." Lana said to him that made everyone look at her.

"Partly? It's correct! A man like hades live and thrive for power!" Lex told Lana as he made eye contact and felt a little bewildered by her words.

"It's partly correct. I think their is more to it than just greed." Lana replies to Lex with a serious expression on her face.

"Tell me. What do you think is their relationship?" Lex told Lana as he puts his feet on the desk and rest his hands behind his head to listen to Lana's opinion.

"What if Hades wasn't just power hungry? What if it was just envy and sadness? What if Zeus was the one who is power hungry?" Lana says to the class which made everyone stare in awe.

"Continue…"Lex said to her since she caught his attention.

"Their Black and white, Light and Darkness, Day and Night. In this case, Hades might have been Zeus's shadow. They are both powerful like their other siblings, but he was envious that Zeus had power and hated how he put him in charge of the Underworld. Even though he hate looked like he hated him, he still love hive brother and we never knew about his perspective of the story. Their is two sides to each story." Lana explains to the class which made Lex and everyone's jaw drop.

"Wow…That is absolutely fascinating Ms. Lang. I never thought about Hades point of view once Zeus freed Hades and the others…" said to her as he was impressed with her answer. continued to to teach the class as Lex and Lana were still in eye contact with each other.

Lex was fascinated with Lana's way of thinking. He thought their wasn't anyone else who had a way of thinking besides him.

"Absolutely fascinating!" Lex thought to himself as he looks at Lana.

Since Lana joined the school, She was know as the new girl that shows no emotion. Lex was fascinated by her every single day.

Today,

Lex, Lana and the others were in the Auditorium to listen to their teacher Ms. Sheryl.

"Now Ms. Lang! In our class, a student have to introduce themselves and I give them a song to sing with the School band!" Ms. Sheryl explains to Lana.

Lana heard people chuckling and whispering about her. She did become friends with some people like Sherry, Sarah and Ian.

"I bet she sounds like a frog!" Abby whispers to Sarah as Sarah rolls her eyes at Abby's foolish behavior. Since she secretly became friends with Lana, she realized that the girl is smart, kind and knows how to stand up to herself.

Lana stood up and headed to the stage and stood behind the mic on the microphone stand.

"My name is Lana Lang. I 'm a Sophomore and Transferred here a month ago." Lana introduced herself to the class, even though she's been here for a month now.

"I want you to sing "There are Worst Things I Could Do" from Grease! Break a leg~" Ms. Sheryl told her happily as waited for Lana to start.

Lana thought this song was the perfect way to express how she feels since she transferred here. Lana looked at the band and they began to play the intro for her.

Lana took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _There are worse things I could do_  
 _Than go with a boy or two_

 _Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy_  
 _And no good_

 _I suppose it could be true_

 _But there are worse things I could do._

 _I could flirt with all the guys_

The whole band enters the song as the class was impressed by her singing.

 _Smile at them and bat my eyes_

 _Press against them when we dance_

 _Make them think they stand a chance_

 _Then refuse to see it through_

 _That's a thing I'd never do_

Then Lana began to belt how she felt as her feeling were coming through the music.

 _I could stay home every night_

 _Wait around for_

 _Mr. Right_

 _Take cold showers every day_

 _And throw my life away_

 _On a dream that won't come true_

Lex saw the tears in her eyes as they ran down her face as she sung and made eye contact with her.

 _I could hurt someone like me_

 _Out of spite or jealousy_

 _I don't steal and I don't lie_  
 _But I can feel and I can cry_

 _A fact I'll bet you never knew._

Lana looks at her classmates ad Lex as she was telling them that she has feelings too. Especially towards Lex who stayed in eye contact with her.

 _But to cry in front of you~_

The band stopped playing and let her have that one moment.

 _That's the worse thing~_

 _I could do~_

The band played once more and ended the song.

Everyone stood up from their seats and applauded her with tears in their eyes. Lana notice Lex wasn't their anymore. Lana bowed and left the stage and the class continued as she excused herself to get some fresh air, which Ms. Sheryl granted.

Outside the Auditorium,

Lana spotted Lex resting his back on the lockers as if he was waiting for her. He had something behind him.

"That was beautiful! I never knew that someone who is so conservative and smart could have such a pretty voice like that!" Lex told her in his usual tone.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Luthor. You should know this by now." Lana said to him as she rolled her eyes at him. Lex walked in front of her and took out a White rose from behind him.

"I want to make a fresh new start! Just you and me….No titles…No Status…..Just us." Lex told her in a sweet sincere tone which shocked Lana. Lana gave it a thought and took the rose from his hand.

"Fine..I'll give it a try." Lana told Lex which made him happy.

"Wonderful! Lets start over! I'm Alexander Luthor Jr.!" Lex reintroduced himself in front of Lana as he had his right hand out for her to shake. Lana giggled and grabbed his hand as sparks flew in between them.

"Lana Lang!" Lana reintroduced herself to Lex as they shook at the same time in a friendly expression.

"Pleasant to meet you Lana!" Lex said to her happily.

"Pleasant to meet you too Alex!" Lana said to him happily as well.

~End Flashback~

* * *

"That was also the year when we started dating as well." Lex said to her in his regular humor.

"I thought I was dating a doofus!" Lana teasingly said to Lex as he pretend to be hurt.

"Ouch! That hurts Lana!" Lex teasingly said to Lana. Lana giggled happily and caressed his cheek.

"But you're my Doofus that I love with all my heart." Lana told him in a loving tone. Lex held her hand that was caressing his face as he felt calm, relaxed and loved.

"I remember the day when I propose to you since Lex Corp was becoming successful." Lex told Lana.

"How could I forget…It was the best day of our lives.." Lana said to him lovingly.

* * *

~Flashback~

It was night time,

Lana was meeting Lex at a secret Park that is outside of Metropolis. Lana was becoming a successful novelist and Lex becoming a top succeeding Business Corporation.

Lana was in a black tight fitting knee length dress with Black one inch heel and her long dark hair in long curls. She was in a limbo that Lex provided her with outside the house going to the secret park.

Once she got their,

She left the Limbo and headed in the Park as fireflies flied around the area. Lana was at the middle of the park and was surprised. Their was a table and chairs for two, one candle on the table, two plates of spaghetti on each side, a black stereo playing romantic music in the background and Lex in a black suit and tie with black dress shoes holding a white rose in his hand.

"Welcome Mademoiselle! Prepare for a night of romance from your's truly." Lex said to Lana as he walked towards her and gave her the white rose.

"Happy tenth year anniversary Lana." Lex said to her in a passionate tone.

Lana kissed lex Passionately on the lips as he kisses her back and released each other as they looked at each other full of love and passion.

"This is beautiful Lex! When did you get the time to create this?" Lana said to Lex and asked him out of curiosity.

"When you were working on your newest novel and after we made beautiful love under the basketball court!" Lex replies to her honestly. Lana playfully slaps his arm when he said the second part about them making love at the basketball court in lex Corp.

"You didn't have t blurt the second part out so casually!" Lana said to him shocked.

"What? We both loved it, well mostly you since you were-" Lex said to Lana, but she cut him off by covering his mouth to make him stop embarrassing him.

"Let's just start eating before the food gets cold doofus!" Lana told him as she felt a blush across her cheeks. Lex kisses Lana's hand that was covering his mouth, removed the hand off his mouth and held it in his hand laughing at an embarrassing Lana.

"Alright my little Rose!" Lex told her lovingly. Rose was his pet name for Lana. Lana was like a rose with thorns. She can be sweet, but she can prick you if you get too close to her. The two of them ate their food and then talked about their day. Lana heard the song that she sung in High school.

"Is this?" Lana asked him in shock.

"Yes it is! Care to dance?" Lex replied to Lana as he stood up and offered his hand to her. Lana nodded in reply, grabbed his hand and they began to dance to "There are Worse Things I Could Do".

As they danced,

They reminisce about the time they spent together since the day the met, to the day they dated, When they met each others parents, to the first time they made love, from Lana being by Lex's side when his parents died, to their time in MIT and to now.

"Lana.." Lex said her name lovingly.

"Yes Lex…" Lana answered him back.

"We have been together for ten years now…" Lex began to say to her.

"Yes…" Lana said to him as she listens to her boyfriend. Lex released himself from Lana which made her confused and curious about what he is going to say.

"Since you came into my life, my world changed. I was happy, I saw a different view point of the world because of you. You were there when my parents dies to supporting me in creating Lex Corp. Hell, we even live together!" Lex said to her in a passionate tone which made Lana happy inside.

"So now, I think tonight is the right time to ask you this."Lex told Lana in a sincere loving tone.

Lex grabbed a black box from his front pocket and got down on one knee. Lana began to cry as she realized what was happening.

"Lana Lang, Will you Marry Me?" Lex asks Lana and opened the black box to reveal a bright shiny diamond ring. Lana's was shocked that Lex was asking her to marry him. This made her cry even more.

"Of Course I will you doofus!" Lana replies to Lex happily which made Lex happy. Lex took out the ring and slides it on Lana's finger. Once he did that, he stood up, grabbed Lana and spun her around.

It was the happiest day of their life!

~End Flashback~

* * *

"That was the happiest moment in our lives." Lana said to Lex in a passionate sincere tone.

Lex gripped her hand tightly and felt a tear ran down his eye. Lana noticed it and hoped that he wasn't thinking what she thought he was thinking.

"It's all my fault! I wasn't fast enough to save you!" Lex confessed to her sadly.

"Alex it's not your fault!" Lana replied to Lex knowing it wasn't his fault.

"Yes it is Lana! I couldn't grab you quick enough to get you out of the falling building!" Lex confessed to her sadly as more tears ran down his face.

~Flashback~

* * *

The Day Superman arrived,

Everyone in Metropolis were running to safety when Superman was fighting Zod. Lex and Lana were running to safety as well. They were dodging from falling buildings to falling buildings. They were almost their to safety.

"Were almost their Lana! Were almost their to shelter." Lex said to Lana as they were running close to the safety Shelter that everyone was heading to. Lana was about to say something until she saw something red ran across the building and falling building pieces about to hit the ground. She saw one heading towards Lex.

"ALEX LOOK OUT!" Lana shouted at him. Lex looked at her for a moment, until she pushed him out the way. Lex saw the building piece about to fall on Lana.

"LANA NO!" Lex shouted towards her as he ran to her. Lana knew it was about to hit her.

"I love you Alex!" Lana said to him as her final words as she smile sadly with tears in her eyes.

BAM!

The building part fell on Lana and her head hit the concrete floor hard. Blood was flowing from her head as her eyes were closed.

"LANA!" Lex shouted as he ran faster to his fiancee. He made it towards her and his heart burst into pieces. Lex tried to get her out but he can't do it alone.

"I NEED HELP HERE!" Lex shouted at the Paramedics. The Paramedics ran towards him and helped him push the build piece off of a dead Lana. Lex fell on his knees and held her in his arms.

"No No No No No No!" Lex said to himself sadly as more tears ran down his face as he held her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Luthor..She's gone." One of the Paramedics said to him sadly. Lex cried and cried as he held his dead fiancee in his arms calling out her name repeatedly. He looked up at the sky and spotted Superman and Zod still fighting.

" **You will Pay Superman! YOU WILL PAY!** " Lex thought to himself as he knew that the love of his life died in order to save his life.

~End Flashback~

* * *

"You saved my life, but I didn't want to loose you!" Lex confessed to her sadly. Lana felt tears down her eyes as she embraces her lover in her arms to comfort him.

"I know you did the best you could, but I'm in a better place know." Lana told Lex as she looks at him with passion and love.

"Can lay with me until I fall Asleep?" Lex asks her softly.

"Of Course I will." Lana replies to him. They both went to his bed and laid down together like they use to.

"I don't want you to go.." Lex confesses to her sadly.

"I'm always with you Doofus." Lana said to him.

"Always?" Lex asks her once more.

"Always." Lana replies to him in a sincere tone.

" I love you Lana Lang." Lex told her.

"I love you too Alexander Luthor." Lana said to him. Lex closed his eyes and went into slumber as Lana kissed his head and disappeared in thin air, but left her warmth with her one and only Love.

* * *

AR: What did you think?

I hoped you enjoyed!

R&R


End file.
